castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Ryan
Detective Kevin Ryan works alongside Javier Esposito as part of Beckett's team. Both he and Esposito carry Glock 17s as their sidearms. He and Esposito regularly tease Beckett, but they are incredibly protective of her and ultimately treat her like one of the guys. The character was a late addition to the show, as the original presentation pilot was only 37 minutes long. Esposito and Ryan develop a good friendship with Castle, and usually team up with him on teasing Beckett. Beckett once described the three men as 'Sex And The City with male roles'. Early Life He spent twelve years in a Catholic school. In "Once Upon a Crime", Ryan reveals that he has an older sister who, he tells Beckett and Castle, used to read him "Little Red Riding Hood" as a kid. He mentions in "A Rose for Everafter" that he has "sisters", when discussing just how hideous bridesmaids' dresses can potentially be. Partnership with Esposito Generally speaking, Ryan is the more level-headed of the two, less inclined to get bent out of shape by challenges to his masculinity, or to make reckless, fate-tempting remarks. One of the few times this is clearly not the case is in "Kick the Ballistics" when he discovers that his old service weapon, the one taken off him by Jerry Tyson the 3X killer, in "3XK", has been used in another killing. He wants Javier for his best man, but also doesn't want to start things off on the wrong foot with his soon-to-be in-laws. Ryan is also the one willing to say something when Beckett goes off the reservation in "Always", an extremely brave stance as it jeopardizes his friendships with Javier and Castle. Ryan never tries to compete when Esposito tells his old war stories, but shows the same kind of loyalty that Javier describes in his closest service buddies. When Esposito puts everything on the line for his former partner, Ike Thornton, Ryan backs his play, not without question, but wholeheartedly. Irishness Ryan status as an Irish-American is never in doubt, but is rarely played for stereotype. He is not asked to go undercover in the Westies or anything similar, and has no known drinking issues. Having said that, he himself has been willing on occasion to trade on his cultural bond, as when he "interviewed" Bridget McManus's four brothers in "The Dead Pool". His condition on returning to report suggests that considerable quantities of alcohol were involved in establishing their communal alibi, which was leprechaun tossing. He may have a touch of the blarney in him, as he occasionally weaves tales as lurid and far-fetched as Castle's own. Jenny Ryan takes quite a lot of stick in the early episodes of season 2 about his "invisible girlfriend", but when Jenny finally does put in an appearance, she charms the whole team, making nothing but positive comments, and showing how much Ryan has spoken about them. Esposito's explanation of why Ryan didn't introduce her sooner, "so we wouldn't try to steal her from him", seems to make sense. External Links *Kevin Ryan Bio - Castle at ABC Ryan, Kevin Ryan, Kevin Ryan, Kevin Ryan, Kevin